


Their Silent Spells

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://angela-snape.livejournal.com/profile">angela_snape</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Tonks: coffee, candle, bitter</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Their Silent Spells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angela_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angela_snape).



> Written 9 October 2008 in response to [angela_snape](http://angela-snape.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Tonks: coffee, candle, bitter_.

A flirtation without words: he'd set a candle to hovering above her; she'd warm his coffee with a wand-flick. Their simple actions would dispel the bitter, post-meeting atmosphere. 

He'd remark upon her note-taking; she'd then tease him for not drinking tea—it was more than a habit, their behaviour. It never led to kisses but to an exchange of heated looks that were not furtive. 

Tonks didn't understand why Snape never pressed her.

Severus didn't understand why Nymphadora allowed his gaze.

Neither of them, however, was prepared to give up what comfort they took from one another by speaking of it.


End file.
